Leyendo The Beginning Of A Revolution
by Alissa di Aria
Summary: Todos conocen a Harry Potter el niño de la luz. ¿Pero que pensarias si te dijera que las cosas no son lo que parecen. Miles de secretos, enemigos escondidos y una guerra que ganar. Este es El Comienzo De Una Revolución.
1. chapter 1

La Carta

Estaban todos en el gran comedor disfrutando de la cena cuando un paquete calló del techo hacia las manos de Harry Potter, quien se encontraba en la mesa de Griffindor.

Rápidamente los alumnos y profesores giraron a verlo. El niño, por el contrario, miraba interesado una nota que tenia el paquete y la que solo el podía leer.

Mi Lord.

Esta misiva la enviamos con el fin de que su aburrimiento sea tratado.

Sus seguidores no desean verlo triste y por ello hemos decidido hacer algo para su entretenimiento. En este libro se cuentan sus acciones pasadas, presentes y futuras con el fin de separarnos a nosotros los magos con los traicioneros de los muggles.

Esperamos que lo disfrute, mi Lord.

Att. sus Obumbratio.

Así que sus planes iban a funcionar, ¿eh? Sabia que seria difícil y no a todos les gustaría la idea, pero era por los magos. Porque si seguían así, los muggles descubrirían su mundo y no se tentarían la mano para acabar con ellos. Era ley de vida.

Los humanos temen lo que no entienden, se asustan de ello y como daño colateral lo eliminan para que la "amenaza" a su precioso mundo desaparezca. Por ello es que necesitaban ser mas listos, astutos y audaces, para evitar su extinción y que la magia no desaparezca.

Estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la mirada de sus amigos y el director.

-Harry, mi querido muchacho serías tan amable para decirnos que es lo que tienes en las manos.

La mirada del director era clara, si era poderoso y peligroso para su status quo, se lo quitaría. Pero Harry era mucho más astuto de lo que el director creía.

-Claro director. Hay una carta si quiere la puedo leer, es para todo Howarts.

Rápidos como ellos solos, la red de cotilleos no tardó en pasar todo el gran comedor llenándolo de murmullos atronadores. Para desgracia del director, ahora nadie se lo quería perder y no le podría quitar el libro ni aunque quisiese.

-Muy bien, mi muchacho. Adelante.

-Querido Howarts. Por muy extraño e inverosímil que os parezca este libro es del futuro. Un futuro que nosotros estamos viviendo y que nos alegra decir que nunca fue mejor. Sabemos que algunos cortos de mente no lo creeréis pero de la misma manera que este libro ha aparecido en Howarts, aún pensando que es imposible, este libro viene del futuro.

Nadie se podrá perder esta historia y se tendrán que leer todos los capítulos sin excepción. Aunque a algunos no os guste. La historia trata de Lord Tenebrium y sus Obumbratio. Debo recordar que se irán presentando con forme valla pasando la lectura, excepto Lord Tenebrium que se presentará al final. Avisamos que algunas personas aparecerán en la sala, esperamos que disfruten la lectura.

Conforme Harry terminó de leer, una luz intensa apareció dejando allí a personas que nadie creía que estuviesen. DE ella aparecieron Tom Riddle, Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, Teodred Nott, Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin.

Nada más ver a algunos de los aparecidos en el lugar casi todos los alumnos en Howarts se pusieron en guardia excepto por algunos en los que nadie se fijó.

Los magos de la luz no lo notaron pero Albus se puso muy tenso cuando lo vio.

Cabellos negro, ojos azules-grisaceos, piel clara y las facciones de un sangre pura junto con una increíble sonrisa maliciosa de hacia a una persona en concreto desear domarla. No era ni mas ni menos que Tom Marvolo Riddle*.

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí?- preguntó Sirius.

-Veras padrino ha llegado una carta que dice que algunas personas llegarían a leer con nosotros un libro sobre Lord Tenebrium y sus Obumbratio y como van a cambiar el mundo. Este libro ha llegado del futuro, aunque no dice quien lo ha enviado.

Rápidamente los que habían llegado comprendieron lo que pasaba y, aunque a Sirius le costó un poco más, pudieron esconder su sonrisa divertida.

-Muy bien, vamos a leer el libro cachorro.

Pero eso no le gustó a nuestro querido profesor Dumbledore así que trató de intervenir.

-Harry, muchacho...

-Profesor ya a escuchado la carta, es obligatorio que todos leamos el libro y si los han traído habrá sido por algo. ¿Por qué los habrían enviado sino?

-Esta bien, Harry. Vamos a leer los libros pero antes...¿podríais levantaros todos?

Tal y como el director pidió todos se levantaron de sus asientos, aunque los Slytherin con más reticencia, y gracias a la magia cambiaron las mesas en unos sillones bastante cómodos que cada uno podía escoger el color que quisiese.

-Muy bien, ya podemos empezar a leer.- comentó el director Albus.

A pesar del miedo de los alumnos a que los mortífagos* que habían entre los adultos les hicieran algo, Harry les explicó lo que pasaba realmente a algunos y se dispusieron a leer la historia.

¡Hola! Soy nueva escribiendo historias por lo que agradecería que no sean muy crueles conmigo.

Espero que os guste la historia.

Notas:

-Status quo:Status quo es una locución latina, que se traduce como «estado del momento actual», que hace referencia al estado global de un asunto en un momento dado.

-Tom Marvolo Riddle: he decidido ponerle a él y no a nuestro Voldy porque habría sido un gran shock que en medio del Gran Comedor él apareciese. Por Ginny no os preocupéis que aparecerá la explicación. Por otro lado nadie puede decir que la pareja que hacen Tom y Harry no es fantástica (sin dejar de lado a Voldy, pero es verdad).

-Mortífagos: todos sabemos quienes son por lo que no hace falta explicarlo. Solo voy a advertir algo, "las cosas no son lo que parecen".

Que os divirtáis sacando conclusiones.


	2. Chapter 2

Ojos que no ven...

Bien, ¿quién quiere empezar la lectura?- dijo Albus-mil-y-un-nombres-Dumbledore.

-Yo lo haré director. Dame ese libro, cachorro.-dijo Sirius.

-Guau padrino, no pensé que algún día te vería con ganas de leer un libro que no sea de "eso".

Muy pocos entendieron el significado de esa frase y los que si lo hicieron no pudieron evitar reírse. ¿De que otra clase de libros leería Sirius? Solo la depravada mente de la lectora podría saberlo.

-Muy bien, basta de burlas cachorro. A ver si te ríes cuando leamos todos tus secretos que seguro que ese Lord a descubierto.

-Por si no lo sabias también se leerán los tuyos ya que yo soy el que los dijo a él.

-Basta los dos, recordad que todavía hay que empezar a leer y ya estaís discutiendo de nuevo.-les amonestó Remus.

-Ok, ok, ya paro. No saques las garras Lunático.

Capítulo 1. Ojos que no ven...

Albus Dumbledore era considerado por muchos el mago más grande de la historia.

En el Gran Salón o GC hubieron muchas sonrisas y algunos bufidos, pero la más grande de las sonrisas la llevaba nuestro querido viejo-barbudo favorito.

Aunque estos no tuviesen ninguna razón.

Gritos de indignación se escucharon desde la zona de los leoncitos junto con exclamaciones de sorpresa por parte de las otras dos casas. Por otro lado, los Slytherin parecían de lo más alegres.

No era que Albus no fuera poderoso pero su más grande error siempre lo haría menos.

Ahora todos se encontraban curiosos. ¿Cuál podría ser el mayor error de Albus Dumbledore?

Excepto por el viejo que se encontraba rojo de furia aunque no lo pareciese ya que tenía esa sonrisa de "soy-un-abuelo-bonachón-así-que-cuéntame-todos-tus-secretos" que siempre llevaba puesta en su arrugada cara.

Había sido un día de Halloween cuando Lord Voldemort intentó matar al más pequeño de los Potter.

Miradas de pena se dirigían hacia Harry, pero este no les prestaba ninguna atención ya que estaba demasiado ocupado mirando fijamente a Tom mientras que el nombrado se sonrojaba por la mirada hambrienta del menor.

Ahora, diez años después de aquel triste evento, tenía que enviar la carta de Howarts al menor y así poder tenerlo bajo su yugo. Pero tenía que decidir, ¿a que profesor debería mandar? Él no podía ir, y no quería que su pequeño héroe fuera a quedar en las serpientes. Estaría lejos de su red y no podía permitirlo.

La mirada de Sirius era letal. ¿Cómo se atrevía el estúpido viejo a pensar siquiera en eso? No sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo. No teniendo a Riddle allí.

-¡Eso es mentira! Ese libro miente.- gritó Ron Weasley desde la zona este que es donde se hallaban los leones.-¡El profesor Dumbledore nunca diría eso!

Dumbledore estaba cada vez más seguro de que ese niñato era idiota pero mientras hiciese lo que el le ordenase no le importaría tanto el tener que aguantarlo. Se alegraba de haber ayudado a Septimus Weasley hace cincuenta años. Le había venido de perlas para tener a esa familia de hipócritas de su lado, aunque algunos se le escapaban como era el caso de Charlie Weasley y los gemelos Fred y George que siempre estaban gastando bromas a todo el mundo, él incluido.

-Ronald por si no te has dado cuenta Dumbledore lo estaba pensando- le reclamó Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo de Gryffindor.

-Y si estas personas han aparecido aquí...-empezó Fred.

-Junto con el libro del futuro...-Y siguió George.

-Como dijeron en la carta...

-También del futuro...

-Eso quiere decir...

-Querido Ronnynskins...

-¡Que todo lo que leamos será real!- gritaron los gemelos.

-¡Fred, George comportaros! y no insultéis a vuestro director.

-Solo decimos la vedad mamá.-reclamaron los gemelos.

Antes de que Molly pudiese seguir regañando a sus hijos, Sirius volvió a leer. Cosa que los gemelos agradecieron en silencio.

Albus decidió que seria Hagrid, el guardabosques, quien se encargaría de enseñarle a Harry Potter el mundo mágico. Pero no se dio cuenta de que las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar en su perfecto mundo con la llegada del tan afamado Harry Potter.

Albus no lo comprendió, ¿cambiar? Pero si todo iba como él quería que fuese. Harry James Potter era su arma y el niño ni siquiera pensaba que él lo estaba guiando hacia su muerte.

Hagrid había llegado a casa de los tíos del niño después de tres días y fue allí donde se llevó la primera sorpresa: el niño-que-vivió no estaba allí. Petunia Dursley le había gritado desde detrás de la puerta que el niño había sido dejado en un orfanato tan pronto como lo habían encontrado.

Las reacciones que hubieron en el GC fueron todas diferentes. Gritos de indignación, exclamaciones de asombro y caras desencajadas fueron lo más común que se veía ante esta nueva información. Mientras que Albus se preguntaba como era que esta información no había llegado a él.

Los Dursley le habían dado la ubicación del orfanato al medio-gigante. El nombre del orfanato era Cotton Children.

Había llegado al orfanato al día siguiente con la intención de enseñarle a Harry el Mundo Mágico. El orfanato era viejo, de paredes descoloridas y con una estructura muy antigua. Al entrar al orfanato se sorprendió aún más, el orfanato estaba lleno de niños con ropa de segunda mano. La directora del orfanato, que se llamaba Amanda Green le recibió algo sorprendida.

-Normal, no todos los días te viene a visitar un medio-gigante.-comentó/burló Harry.

-¿Quién es usted?¿Y que quiere en mi orfanato?

-A ver que responde el medio-gigante.- se burló Malfoy.

-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Rubeus Hagrid, guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Howarts. He venido a visitar a Harry Potter para llevarlo a conocer el mundo mágico.

-Y así escomo los estúpidos muggles se enterarán de que existe el mundo mágico, ¡bravo!- exclamó sarcásticamente Narcissa Malfoy.

-¡No te burles de el, serpiente rastrera!- gritó un alumno de Gryffindor.

-Mira quien habla, leoncito sin garras.-atacó Rabastan.

-Por lo menos no somos mortifagos asquerosos que se arrodillan frente al sin-nariz.-volvió a insultar Ronald.

Harry estaba furioso.¡Ron Weasley se había atrevido a insultar a Su Tom, SU Tom! Este cretino no sabía donde se estaba metiendo.

-¡Señor Weasley! No vuelva a decir eso, 50 puntos menos por decir esas cosas. Y como se atreva a repetir esas cosas quedará castigado hasta nuevo aviso con el celador Filch.- le regañó la profesora McGonagall. Era cierto que lo que había dicho Ron Weasley no era una mentira, pero iba en contra de su ética y moral el insultar a alguien sin pruebas. Además de que ya era hora de que alguien le parase los pies al señor Weasley.

-Si profesora.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta Ron, eres tu solo contra un presunto mortífago y dos Malfoy's. Y yo no pienso ayudarte cuando has sido tu solo el que se ha metido en este problema.- le espetó Harry dejando sorprendido a medio Gran Comedor que no creía que fuese el propio Harry Potter, el-niño-de-oro el que había dicho aquello. Aunque claro, ellos no lo conocían realmente porque solo habían querido conocer al niño-que-vivió.

-¡¿Harry Potter?! ¿Y dice que él es un mago? No lo creo. ¿Y que es Howarts?

-Si que estaba sorprendida. ¿Que habrás hecho?- chichó Tom a Harry.

-Yo nada, pero si soy un angelito.- dijo con una sonrisa de lo más inocente.

Por otro lado la mayoría del comedor se preguntaba quien era aquel hombre con el que Harry hablaba.

A Albus estaba a punto de darle un paro cardíaco.

¡¿Cómo es que Lord Voldemort y Harry Potter estaban delante de él hablando tranquilamente y no intentando matarse?!

¡Esto iba en contra de todos sus planes!

-Howarts es el colegio de magia al que Harry debe asistir. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre y él volverá para las vacaciones de verano.

-¿Me está diciendo que podré librarme de él durante nueve meses? Pero que espera, valla, valla.- dijo cuando vio a Hagrid asentir.

-Si que te quieren allí poco eh, Potter.

-Ni te lo imaginas, Malfoy. Creo que un día la acabaré matando...por paro cardíaco, por supuesto. La clase de sustos que le doy no son normales.

-Te creo Potter, te creo totalmente.

Los alumnos de Howarts miraban la interacción de los dos totalmente asombrados. ¿Desde cuando Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy son capaces de hablar sin que ninguno reciba ningún insulto? La mayoría no lo sabía y los que si lo hacían estaban demasiado ocupados viendo las caras del resto e intentando no reírse.

-Disculpe pero ¿donde se encuentra Harry?-preguntó desconcertado cuando estaba a punto de salir.

Las risas se escucharon en el GC hasta que la profesora McGonagall puso orden. Había algunos que se habían caído de sus asientos de la risa (ejemejemFredyGeorgeejemejem) e incluso los profesores estaban algo rojos de la risa. Excepto Hagrid que se encontraba rojo hasta las orejas de la vergüenza.

En ese momento la directora del orfanato se paralizó, ella creía que se libraría del demonio fácilmente.

Las risas pararon, no se escuchaba ni un alma.¿Demonio?¿Ellos llamaban a Harry demonio?¿Como era eso posible siquiera?¡Pero si era un ángel!

A pesar de como lo llamaban, de los insultos e incluso de la indiferencia o rechazo hacia él nunca les había echado nada en cara.¿Como un ángel como él podía ser llamado demonio? Eso debería ser un crimen.

En la mente de Harry pasaba otra cosa, él si sabía como funcionaba la mente de ese incordio. No se iba a negar a llevar a Hagrid a su habitación, pero unos de sus pequeños secretos que solo el y los suyos sabían se iban a descubrir. Así que mientras todos estaban sorprendidos por su apodo Harry se levantó con total calma, silencio y rapidez para sentarse con su sillón al lado de su querido Tom, que lo miraba como si pidiera permiso para poderse reír. Cosa que negó en silencio mientras sonreía y veía el adorable puchero de Tom que solo le ponía a él.

Tom sabía que Harry necesitaba apoyo y el se lo daría. No por nada Harry y él eran iguales, habían sufrido y llorado, visto la crueldad humana incluso cuando no la merecían, sus magias se complementaban igual que sus actitudes, incluso sus pensamientos estaban ligados. Eran iguales en alma, mente y magia.

No sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

Harry se sorprendía de que nadie hubiese notado los colores de su sillón. Era negro con detalles que parecían espirales plateadas, pero si te fijabas bien te darías cuenta de que no eran espirales, eran serpientes de ojos verdes que se iban entrelazando entre si con gracia y elegancia.

-¿Qu...quie-re que...yo-o...l-lo lleve a-a-allí?- tartamudeó la señora Green.

-Sería de gran ayuda si lo hiciera ya que yo no se donde se encuentra.- añadió Hagrid, asustando a la directora aún más.

¿Asustada?¿Por qué tenía que estar asustada? ¿Acaso tendría algo que ver con el nombre de Demonio?¿Y por qué llamaba así a Harry de todas maneras?

Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas. Aunque no para todos era igual, había algunos que se encontraban la mar de divertidos viendo como las mentes de otros trataban de descubrir los misterios que se encontraban alrededor de Harry sin salir de los prejuicios y las ideas preconcebidas.

La señora Green no sabía que hacer: por un lado su sentido de la justicia le decía que debía llevar al hombre donde se encontraba el Demonio. Pero por otro lado, su terror le dictaba que lo dejase en la puerta, que el niño...no, niño no era, que señorito Harry se encargara de él.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?¿Por qué te llaman Demonio, Harry?¿Y por qué demonios te trata como un Señor al que temer?- reclamó/preguntó Hermione.

-¡Ay, Hermione! No puedo creer que no sepas algo. Pero no te preocupes querida, si seguís leyendo lo descubriréis porque no creo que la señorita se quede callada como una buena niña.

Cuando contestó Harry fue que se dieron cuenta de donde se encontraba nuestro protagonista exactamente.

Se sorprendieron al encontrarlo donde estaban las serpientes, justo al lado de uno de los que habían llegado con la extraña luz.

-Oye colega, ¿que haces ahí con las serpientes?-preguntó Ronald.

Harry se estaba cuescionando si el niñato pelirrojo era imbécil o solo idiota, no estaba seguro y la verdad era que tampoco le importaba. El libro iba a destruir toda la imagen que había construido así que ya no necesitaba al estúpido de Weasley y la sabelotodo de Granger. Ya no los soportaba más.

-Solo estoy hablando con un amigo Ron. Nadie ha dicho donde nos tenemos que sentar y ya que soy libre de escoger donde me quiero sentar, me he sentado a su lado.-respondió Harry fríamente.- Sigue leyendo Sirius.

-Como tu ordenes, cachorro.

Tom amaba con fuerza a Harry, pero hasta incluso él debía admitir que la facilidad que tenía Harry para mentir y manipular le daba miedo. Tom era el único que conocía todo de Harry: que comidas le gustaban, su color favorito, sus creencias y sueños...pero Harry aún podía mentirle con una facilidad abrumadora, no es que lo intentase.

Después de todo ser hijo de un merodeador tenía sus ventajas, sobretodo si tu padrino es uno y tu padrino honorario otro.

La señora Green le tenía pánico a Harry desde que el niño había cumplido los 6 años.

Empezaron a prestarle atención a la lectura de nuevo, olvidando la respuesta de Sirius y donde se encontraba sentado el niño-de-oro de Gryffindor.

Al principio todo iba bien, el niño cuando llegó no había llorado. Siempre se encontraba en silencio o leyendo un libro de todos los que tenían en el orfanato, aunque no eran muchos. Pero la cosa cambió.

-¡¿Y como es que ahora no lees nada?!¡Sacarias mejores notas y yo tendría a alguien con quien hablar de cosas de clases!

-No seas hipócrita Granger, ni siquiera Weasley es tan imbécil como para creerse esa idiotez. ¿Que ahora no leo? Se nota que no me conoces, aunque es normal, el ego te ha nublado la vista.

Si antes estaban sorprendidos ahora están conmocionados.

¡El educado Harry estaba insultando a la que se creía que era su mejor amiga!¡Esto tenía que ser una broma!

Un año después de haber llegado una racha de accidentes desafortunados empezaron a ocurrir.

¿Incidentes?¿A qué se refería el libro exactamente con incidentes? No sabían lo que pasaba pero tenían una cosa clara: Harry Potter escondía mucho más de lo que se veía a simple vista.

En la zona de las serpientes, Harry se encontraba rememorando como había sido su vida antes de cambiar. El dolor y la traición sufridos no era algo que se pudiese cambiar de la noche a la mañana pero le había hecho darse cuenta de que nadie le ayudaría, no sin recibir nada a cambio. Todos querían algo, no había otra opción. Estaba agradecido por ello ya que eso le había ayudado a fomentar y perfeccionar sus máscaras, ¡había engañado incluso al Sombrero Seleccionador por Merlín!

Harry se perdía en el bosque, se quedaba sin comer, aparecía lleno de moratones sin saber la causa,los niños le rasgaban la ropa, sus libros se encontraban rotos o quemados, incluso hubo una vez que le encerraron en el sótano sin agua ni comida durante tres días. Todo por las cosas que solo Harry podía hacer.

Por cada palabra que leían más enfadados se encontraban. Sirius apretaba con gran fuerza el libro para evitar lanzarle una de sus maldiciones favoritas al director y Tom se encontraba incluso peor, ¡claro que sabia todo lo que le había pasado a Harry! Pero una cosa es saberlo y otra es leerlo mientras el culpable de todo lo había sufrido Harry se encontraba delante aparentando incredulidad.

¡Ya le daría el incredulidad cuando le estuviera cortando la piel a tiras! Porque si, Tom iba a matar a Dumbledore pero antes de eso lo torturaría como solo Lord Voldemort sabía torturar, no por nada le temían.

Dumbledore se encontraba muy feliz, a pesar de todo su plan había funcionado ya que Harry si había sufrido y por ello era tan fácil de manipular.

Hermione se encontraba muy satisfecha porque el plan del director había funcionado y Ronald estaba feliz, ¡el niñato tenía lo que se merecía por atreverse a ser mejor que él!¡Como odiaba a ese gilipollas!

Los niños se burlaban de él constantemente. Pero la cosa cambió,...y como cambió.

Ahora se encontraban más calmados pero aún estaban enfadados. ¿Cómo se atrevían a hacerle eso a un mago por solo utilizar magia? No lo entendían.

Pero el miedo y la duda los carcomía por dentro. Si así es como trataban a un niño que tenía pequeños espasmos de magia accidental, ¿como los tratarían a ellos que podían controlar su magia? Poco a poco el temor hacía los muggles se hacía más intenso.

Dumbledore no lo notaba pero gracias a este libro la partida se le estaba escurriendo de las manos.

No fue muy notable durante los primeros dos meses después de que el niño cumpliera los seis años.

Sin embargo, cuando un huérfano de diez años intentó tirar al señorito Harry de las escaleras todo salió de golpe.

Esto ya sobrepasaba los límites de lo increíble. Bien, había un niñato que intentaba herir al niño-que-vivió e intenta tirarlo de las escaleras, todo muy normal. ¡Es que los muggles eran imbéciles o que!¡Ni siquiera los Slytherin hacían eso a pesar de su fama de mortífagos! Esto era increíble.

Ya no estaban tan seguros de estar a favor de los muggles en esta guerra que se avecinaba y Lord Tenebrium lo sabía demasiado bien.

Tal parece que el niño se tropezó y el mayor fue el que acabó cayendo, pero esa no es la historia que los mayores cuentan a los nuevos antes de dormir.

Tal parecía que la historia era diferente a lo que se decía oficialmente. ¿Pero por qué se escondía la verdad?¿Esta era acaso mucho más cruel de lo que parecía ser? Solo Lord Tenebrium y Lord Voldemort lo sabían.

"La verdadera historia era mucho más escabrosa y cruel de lo que parecía a simple vista pero mucho menos de lo que sería ahora que la oscuridad se había impuesto en su corazón" pensó Harry.

Ella había escuchado la historia una noche sin querer.

"Si claro, y nosotros somos muggles" pensaron todos al escuchar esa frase. Estaban seguros de que eso no era verdad, se notaba a leguas. La mujer temía a Harry, aunque no supieran porque, y querría saber que era lo que hacia para poder castigarlo o echarlo de allí. Le temía tanto que no parecía normal.

Decían que cuando David, el nombre del huérfano, intentó lanzar a Harry desde las escaleras los puestos se intercambiaron. David había sido el que se encontraba cayendo mientras que Harry era el que lo empujaba sin dilación, y lo peor de todo era que lo hacía con una sonrisa compasiva en su rostro.

Eso ya no era tan normal.

Los profesores por otro lado estaban muy impresionados con la magia accidental que tenía Harry. Había podido cambiar de lugares para que no le pasara nada, lo que alimentaba cada vez más la hipótesis de que Harry estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ese tratamiento tan cruel.

Albus estaba demasiado ocupado temiendo la magia del menor para centrarse en como lo había hecho Harry. Él le había puesto a la magia de Harry algo de lo que "supuestamente" no podía deshacerse y ahora veía como sus planes caían pedazo a pedazo, ¡Y SOLO LLEVABAN UN CAPÍTULO! No lo entendía.

David había muerto ese mismo día ya que la caída le había hecho partirse el cuello y nadie había visto nada.

-Así que el estúpido muggle intentaba matarte. ¿No, Harry?

-Pues si. Curioso ¿no es cierto, Remus?

-Sólo espero que el autocontrol de tu padrino no se resquebraje, podrían ocurrir cosas muy inesperadas.

No había pruebas contra Harry pero si contra David, por lo que Harry no fue castigado.

Después todo había ido a peor. Gritos que se escuchaban por la noche, pesadillas nocturnas, pérdidas de memoria de las que nadie sabía nada, desmayos, desapariciones, comas de varios días o semanas, incluso habían habido muertes y suicidios inexplicables por igual. Nunca nadie sabía nada, no había pruebas contra Harry ni acusaciones solo habían pruebas contra los que acababan heridos o muertos. Era algo con lo que ella no podía dormir.

Eso nadie se lo esperaba. Harry Potter, el que era conocido como el héroe de la luz era en realidad la más oscura de las serpientes.

-¡Maldito traidor! Eres una serpiente asquerosa y pensar que me hice amigo tuyo.- le escupió Ronald.

-¡Ronald Bilius Weasley!¡No puedes decir ese tipo de cosas si no tienes ninguna prueba!-le regañó Molly.

-No se preocupe señora Weasley, no hacen falta pruebas si soy yo mismo el que afirma que todo eso de lo que se me ha acusado es cierto. Si Ronald, yo torturé, maté y borré la memoria a todos esos niños. ¿Contento?

El silencio era ensordecedor. ¿Habían escuchado bien? Harry Potter acababa de aceptar ser un asesino y que había torturado a niños cuando era pequeño. ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer ahora?

De pronto una luz apareció en el Gran Comedor y de ella salió una voz, era una voz femenina.

¡Hola pasado!

Se nos ha olvidado decirlo antes por lo que os avisamos ahora. Nadie puede salir ni entrar de los terrenos de Howarts hasta que TODOS acabéis de leer el libro. Avisamos de que el tiempo fuera de los terrenos está congelado y cualquiera que intente algo en contra de alguien acabará encerrado en su sala común sin recordar nada y los elfos domésticos solo le podrán enviar comida. Las cosas se aclararán conforme sigáis leyendo.

Tened una buena lectura.

Vale, así que si intentaban algo en contra de Potter serían ellos los que pagaran los platos rotos.

-Por cierto Weasley no soy Harry, mi nombre es Harrison.

A Sirius no le importó la batalla verbal que tenían el menor de los varones Weasley y su cachorro, solo quería saber lo que le había ocurrido a su cachorro en todo el tiempo en el que él no estuvo cerca para cuidarle.

Sirius creía firmemente que el dolor que a veces tenían los ojos de su ahijado eran por algo ocurrido en ese estúpido orfanato.

Los niños comenzaron a temerle, ya nadie le hacía nada por temor a las represalias que el propio niño imponía. Pero cuando Harry había insinuado que quizás su suerte tenía algo que ver provocó el miedo en las matronas, un miedo que con los años solo había conseguido agrandarse cada vez más.

Y ahora, este hombre no solo le decía que el Demonio tenia magia, sino que incluso debía acercarse a él.

Debían admitir que ellos tampoco hubiesen querido acercarse a Harrison de estar en su piel, daba demasiado miedo.

Temía, temía por su vida y por lo que significaba acercarse al Demonio sin su permiso. Acercarse al señorito Harry sin su permiso expreso equivalía a sublevarse, y sublevarse ante el señorito Harry tenía como castigo una tortura que ella no deseaba ni pensar.

Los profesores de Howarts y casi todos los alumnos mayores tampoco deseaban pensarlo siquiera.

Si, ya lo había decidido. Ella no se acercaría sólo dejaría al medio-gigante en la puerta y se iría de allí, que el mago se las apañase solo porque ella no iba a jugarse la vida por un desconocido.

Los Slytherin eran conocidos por su autopreservación así que no pudieron evitar asentir ante lo dicho.

Ya reclamaría el premio cuando, si tenía suerte, se lo llevasen de allí. Estaba segura de que ella y los mayores lo festejarían, le tenían demasiado miedo al señorito Harry.

Sin embargo los más pequeños no le tenían tanto miedo, ellos le tenían respeto y obediencia total ya que consideraban a Harry un ejemplo a seguir, un Rey entre mortales.

Hasta ahora no se habían dado cuenta pero los menores de 14 años también miraban a Harrison con adoración y sumisión. Las únicas no afectadas eran Ginny, quien le miraba con miedo, y Luna, que se encontraba sentada a tres sillones de Harry.

Ahora lo veían, Harrison Potter se había apropiado de los cursos menores poco a poco. E incluso en la zona reptil el respeto hacia él estaba presente incluso en los de séptimo y algunos cuervos y tejones más mayores.

Y lo peor de todo es que no sabían cuando había ocurrido.

La matrona se dirigió a un pasillo vacío que tenía al final una única puerta hecha de madera. Tan pronto como se encontraban a la mitad del pasillo la matrona se despidió temiendo, en su interior, encontrar un cuerpo en el patio del orfanato a la semana siguiente.

Por mucho que le pesara ella debía de admitir que de encontrar un cuerpo a la mañana siguiente ella apostaría que sería el de aquel hombre desprolijo y lo más seguro es que no sería en muy buen estado.

Algunos estudiantes estaban cada vez más sorprendidos excepto la mesa de las serpientes y algunos de los que se encontraban en otras mesas.

Ronald iba a abrir la boca para insultar a Harry una vez más cuando una serpiente se terminó de cansar.

-¡Silencius! Cállate de una vez Weasley y deja de interrumpir. Por si no te has dado cuenta este libro no trata sobre ti y si sigues interrumpiendo tanto no podremos leer de tanto escucharte hablando tonterías. Ya descubriremos lo que pasó así que no te metas donde no te han llamado.

Harry le dio una sonrisa a Blaise quien le devolvió una leve inclinación con los ojos llenos de orgullo por recibir una sonrisa de Harrison*

Hagrid se quedó bastante sorprendido cuando la matrona se alejó como si fuera una rata a la que habían obligado a llevarle la comida al gato. Y no se sentía muy cómodo ante la sensación de ser el mismo la comida.

-Hagrid eres bastante consistente como para ser la comida de un gato. -"tranquilizaron" los gemelos ganando risas de la mayoría.

Pensó si sería buena idea entrar a la habitación pero al final no encontró nada malo.

Poco a poco la sonrisa de Harrison y algunos otros se fue haciendo cada vez más grande, ¡como estaban deseando ver la reacción de todos los que no sabían la verdad!

Al entrar se quedó con la boca abierta. El niño no era como lo habían imaginado.

Tenía rasgos de varias lineas ancestrales que se habían casado con los Potter a lo largo de los siglos pero no por ello no tenía parecido con James y Lily quienes fueron conocidos por ser los más guapos de Howarts (ya que Sirius había sido el más deseado y Remus el más lindo).

Tenía la piel pálida y brillantes, el pelo parecía la pluma de un cuervo fusionado con pelo de threstal pero que con la luz parecía tener destellos leves de color rojo sangre que adornaba su cara en forma de corazón que le daba un toque inocente pero no por ello menos masculino sin embargo lo más impresionante de todo eran sus ojos verdes los cuales se veían afilados y desprendían más poder del que había visto nunca estos eran adornados con finas pestañas que solo hacían más adorable (y con el tiempo, más deseable) al pequeño niño.

Mientras se leía la descripción el cuerpo de Harry comenzó a cambiar junto con su ropa haciendo ver salir de la nada el cuerpo de un dios griego para su diversión y la de sus compañeros.

Nadie podía apartar la vista: algunos con horror y otros con lujuria. ¿Como no se habían dado cuenta de todos los secretos que escondía su Salvador?

Hagrid se acercó felizmente al niño al que no había visto desde hacía muchos años. Estaba tan lleno de felicidad que no se dio cuanta de los cambios significativos pero sutiles que tubo el niño delante de él.

-¿Quién es usted señor?

-Llámame Hagrid, soy el guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Howarts que es donde te instruirás en el mundo mágico.

Hagid se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que por fin había vuelto a ver al pequeño Harry, aunque él no lo recordase de la misma manera.

Mientras Hagrid explicaba lo que era Howarts no prestó atención al aura que se arremolinaba alrededor de Harrison como un niño que deseaba jugar con su juguete. Harry no era idiota y sabía que lo que él podía hacer no era normal, lo que le alegró completamente el día.

Usó su propia magia para poder entrar en la mente de Hagrid y así ver todos y cada uno de los recuerdos de Hagrid en los últimos once años. Gracias a ello pudo saber que fue Albus Dumbledore el que le dejó en casa de sus tíos, él que envió al semi-gigante y su futuro director.

Vale, eso si que era impresionante. ¡Una cosa era tener talento pero eso era un nivel totalmente diferente!¡Harry era un prodigio de la magia!

Un pensamiento pasó por la mente de casi todos los profesores: Si Harrison tenía ese talento para la magia, ¿por qué no lo había demostrado ya?

Las nubes se veían cada vez más grises en el bando de la luz.

Harry sabía que la información que tenía el semi-gigante sería muy negativa para él y no iba a convencer a Hagrid de mantener la boca cerrada por lo que decidió cambiar las cosas.

-Hagrid, ¿podrías darme las llaves de mis bóvedas y el billete del tren al ánden 9 y 3/4, por favor?

Esta petición extrañó a Hagrid pero no se la negó. Lo que le había pedido era suyo legítimamente ¿no?

-Claro Harry, no hay problema.

Cuando Hagrid ya no tenía las cosas que Harry le había pedido las tornas cambiaron.

Harry decidió que él ya no era de utilidad pero no lo iba a matar porque no le había dado una razón.

Le borró completamente los recuerdos de ese día y el anterior para luego suplantarle los nuevos.

Ahora ya no les había sorprendido tanto como antes ya que algunos (los más inteligentes) habían pensado que si Harry podía borrar y leer la mente también podría controlarla a voluntad.

Decidió seguir el plan de Albus por lo que creó su infancia como el director quería: un niño maltratado, manipulable y con ganas de afecto; dispuesto a morir para salvar a otros.

Al acabar de implantar los recuerdos Harry despidió al semi-gigante y decidien ¡do que al día siguiente iría al famoso Callejón Diagon.

Estaba deseando entrar al mundo de la magia.

-Fin del primer capítulo.-notificó Sirius.

El capítulo había sido largo y lleno de sorpresas pero lo peor de todo es que los secretos apenas estaban comenzando a desvelarse.

¡¡¡Hola!!!

Espero que os halla gustado este capítulo.

Ahora vienen los significados:

Sublevarse: enfrentarse a un poder establecido, utilizando la fuerza o las armas.

Blaise y Harrison: ellos no van a estar juntos pero me ha parecido bastante bonito el poner a Blaise como una serpiente madura frente a los problemas pero con el comportamiento de un niño cuando hace algo bien (como Draco en primer año).

Publicaré dentro de poco.


End file.
